1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, there has been a technique of freely changing (resizing) the size of an image obtained by an imaging apparatus or the like by subjecting the image to image processing for enlargement or reduction of the size of the image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-283023).
In a case where such a process (also referred to as a “resizing process”) of changing the size of an image is performed after an image processing circuit that outputs an image on a block basis, a block of the image (block image) is temporarily stored in a separate memory and, after an entire image is configured, the resizing process is performed on the entire image stored in the memory.
However, temporarily storing the entire image in the separate memory and then performing the resizing process increases the amount of data transfer due to storing of image data in the memory and reading the image data from the memory. This causes failures such as a deteriorated processing speed and increased power consumption.